Say I Love You
by parkminhwa
Summary: Suho yang selalu sendiri dan tidak mau tahu apa arti sebuah pertemanan serta Kris siswa populer sekolah yang mulai tertarik padanya. apa yang akan suho lakukan? KRISHO! slight Chanbaek! and other pair soon...bisa request! UKE GS!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : All Alone

**Title : Say "I Love You"**

**Cast : Kim Joonmyeon (Suho)**

** Wu Yifan (Kris)**

** Park Chanyeol**

** Byun Baekhyun**

** And EXO member**

**Genre : Romance, little angst, GS**

_**Remake **_**dari komik yang berjudul "****好きっていいな****よ" ****karangan Kanae Hazuki. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba pengen bikin remake dengan cast KRISHO….again. Sedikit perubahan seperlunya, karena kebudayaan Jepang sama Korea agak beda. **_**Happy Reading….^^**_

**Suho POV**

"_Kemarin…kelinci peliharaan kelas mati. Sepertinya dia memakan sesuatu yang salah."_

"_Pasti kalian! Kemarin aku lihat ada tiga anak cewek di kandang kelinci."_

"_I…itu suho."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Dia bilang, kelinci itu bisa makan apa saja, makanya kami beri makan. Kami sudah bilang 'tidak mau', tapi dia tetap memaksa."_

"_Saem….bukan aku. Aku tidak melakukan itu. Kalian…..wae? Kenapa aku?"_

Hhhh….mimpi itu lagi. Beberapa tahun terakhir mimpi itu selalu mengganggu tidurku…..bosan. Kulihat jam di nakas samping tempat tidurku sudah menunjukkan pukul 6, sebaiknya aku mandi dan bersiap untuk ke sekolah. Byul, kucingku masih bergelung di sofa dan mulai mengikutiku saat aku berjalan melewatinya untuk ke kamar mandi.

"Pagi Byul…"

Air yang menyiram tubuhku cukup menyejukkan dan dapat sedikit menghilangkan rasa tidak menyenangkan yang disebabkan mimpiku pagi tadi. Kalau bisa aku ingin bebas seperti air yang mengalir ini. Hhhh….sudah berapa kali aku menghela nafas pagi ini.

"Suho…matikan airnya kalau sudah selesai keramas." Terdengar suara eommaku dari luar.

Selesai mandi aku segera memakai seragamku dan menyiapkan buku untuk pelajaran hari ini. Saat keluar dari kamar aku melihat ibuku sudah selesai menyiapkan sarapan untuk kami. Ah iya…kami memang hanya hidup berdua. Ayahku sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"pagi….tidurmu nyenyak _Suho-ya_?" hah…senyum ibuku memang yang terbaik.

"Ne, eomma."

"cepat habiskan sarapanmu, apa perlu eomma antar ke sekolah hari ini sekalian eomma berangkat kerja?"

"tidak perlu eomma, aku bisa berangkat sendiri naik kereta."

"miaww…"

"apa kau lapar byul? Kau mau makan juga?"

Selesai makan dan membereskan meja makan, aku segera berangkat agar tidak ketinggalan kereta pagi ini. Lagipula aku tidak terlalu suka berpapasan dengan banyak orang, karena dari itu aku berangkat pagi-pagi sekali.

**At school **

"Hei, lihat. Si aura suram. Hahaha…."

"hahaha…."

Bohong kalau aku bilang tidak mendengar ucapan mereka. Cacian itu jelas ditujukan padaku, dan aku mulai terbiasa dengan hal itu. Bahkan aku sudah menganggapnya tambahan sarapan tiap pagi. Karena aku tahu akan sangat percuma menanggapi setiap ucapan, atau bisa disebut makian, yang terlontar dari bibir mereka semua. Hanya akan menambah masalah baru untukku. Sebaiknya aku segera masuk ke kelas sebelum banyak murid lain yang datang.

"Kim Joonmyeon…."

Hhhh…..apa ku bilang. Datang lagi masalah baru. Kenapa mereka suka sekali menggangguku.

"Sudah berapa lama kau jomblo?" tanya seorang siswi meremehkanku. Aku bahkan tidak peduli dan tetap melangkahkan kakiku menuju kelas.

"aku dicuekin. Harusnya jangan tanya hal seperti itu sama dia."

"benar! Dia kan sudah enam belas tahun."

"hahaha…."

Aku tidak pernah memiliki pacar, ataupun seorang teman selama enam belas tahun ini. Mungkin keadaan seperti ini akan terus berlanjut. Dulu ada beberapa orang yang pernah kupanggil "teman". Namun….sekarang aku mengerti. Teman hanya akan membuatku terluka pada akhirnya. Karena itu aku tidak butuh mereka.

**Author POV**

Dua orang siswa terlihat berjalan beriringan di lorong sekolah pagi itu. Salah satu dari mereka adalah siswa popular di sekolah itu. Wu Yifan, atau kalian bisa memanggilnya Kris. Seorang cowok keturunan Cina-Kanada yang terkenal kebaikannya, bonus wajahnya yang sangat tampan. Tidak berlebihan kalau kita sebut dia yang paling tampan di sekolah ini. Di sampingnya berjalan Park Chanyeol, sahabat Kris, seorang yang sangat hiperaktif.

" Ah. Kemarin itu benar-benar parah. Padahal aku mau ikut karena kabarnya gadis-gadis dari sekolah sebelah itu imut-imut. Tapi mereka semua hanya tertarik padamu." Kris sudah sangat biasa mendengar keluhan Chanyeol tiap pagi.

"benarkah?"

"jangan berlagak bodoh! Bahkan gadis yang paling cantik disana juga terus memandangimu! Jangan remehkan pengamatan Park Chanyeol yang hebat ini."

"haha…._mian mian."_

"terus kalian bertukar nomor telepon?"

"ani…"balas Kris santai.

"MWO? BAGAIMANA BISA? WAE?"

"kenapa? Memangnya aku harus memberikannya?"

"padahal gadis itu cantik banget, dang aku yakin dia pasti menginginkan nomormu. Sayang sekali…." Ucap Chanyeol penuh keyakinan sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"benarkah? Perasaan dia sama saja dengan gadis-gadis yang lain."

"heh…laki-laki paling popular di sekolah memang beda yaa? Dikagumi semua orang dan baik pada semua orang. Itulah Wu yifan."

"jangan berlebihan."

"apa semua gadis tampak sama bagimu?"

"haha, bukan begitu. Aku cuma tak suka membanding-bandingkan mereka…

"KRIS…!"

Kris dan Chanyeol serempak menoleh ke arah asal suara. Gadis itu, Byun Baekhyun, seorang siswi yang cantik dan ceria berlari ke arah mereka. Hmmm, ke arah Kris lebih tepatnya.

"_annyeong…_."

"_Baekki…."_teriak Chanyeol sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya menyambut Baekhyun. Tapi sayang sekali untuk _Park Chanyeol-ssi _karena_ "baekki"_nya langsung memeluk kris dan tidak memperdulikan keberadaannya.

"semalam kau kemana? Aku meneleponmu dan tidak diangkat."

"kami pergi makan dengan anak sekolah sebelah."

"eh? Harusnya kau mengajakku!"

"mian, lain kali aku akan mengajakmu."

"benar, ya? Kalau begitu lain kali kita ke karaoke."

"hn."

"byee." Baekhyun kembali berlari menuju kelasnya.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan yeol?"

"kau itu…mau merebut baekki dariku, ya?"

"hah?"

"baekki itu malaikatku! Apalagi dadanya…." Kata Chanyeol dengan wajah yang bersemu.

"jadi hanya itu yang kaulihat darinya?"Kris memutar bola matanya…malas.

"bukanlah! Ini bukan cuma soal dada, tapi baekki itu…..BRUUK!" karena berjalan mundur sepertinya Chanyeol menubruk seseorang dibelakangnya.

" Mian…mian.." suho, seseorang yang terjatuh karena hal tersebut menatap Chanyeol tak suka dan melangkah pergi tanpa kata. " h-hei…a-aku tak sengaja. Ternyata dia memang aneh."

"_Nugu?_"

"kau tidak tahu dia? Suho, ah Kim Joonmyeon. Dia sekelas denganku. Tapi dia tak pernah berbicara dengan siapapun. Sepertinya, semua orang juga belum pernah mendengar tidak tahu dia itu kenapa, tapi jelas dia bukan tipe kesukaanku."

"sepertinya dia…..menarik." Entah kenapa Kris tertarik, dan tidak sadar menyungginggkan senyum manisnya.

"hhhh….kenapa kita disuruh kumpul pagi-pagi begini." Tak perlu bertanya siapa yang mengeluh kali ini. "woaaah…kalian! Seksi banget!" Ck, mesum.

"minggir! Dasar _Park Byuntae_!"

"makanya jangan pakai rok pendek kalau tidak mau diintip!"

"hei, jangan ganggu mereka yeol…"

"aku cuma kasih nasihat kok. Justru lebih seksi kalau disembunyikan. Karena laki-laki jadi tambah penasaran."

"itu sih kau-nya saja yang mesum! Kayak _ajushi_ … oh iya Kris, kemarin kau pergi makan dengan beberapa gadis dari sekolah sebelah kan? Apa itu _Blind Date_?"

"oh, bukan. Kami hanya makan bersama."

"curang…..harusnya ajak kami juga."

"ah ne, mungkin lain kali."

"asyiiik…..yakso?"

Tanpa memperdulikan Kris yang mulai dikelilingi banyak gadis, Chanyeol kembali menggoda tiap gadis yang lewat di depannya. Salah satunya adalah gadis dengan rok panjang selutut yang menutupi kaki jenjangnya.

"oh, rok panjang selutut. Menggoda sekali…."ucap Chanyeol dengan tampang mesumnya. " jadi siapa yang pakai rok seperti ini…? Lhoo…? Oh, jadi suho…."

"Hoi, apa yang kau lakukan yeol…DUAAK!"

**Suho POV**

Kenapa sepagi ini harus ada kumpul? Padahal aku hanya ingin menikmati ketenangan duduk sendiri di bangku paling pojok di kelas. Sangat melelahkan untuk naik turun tangga seperti ini. Ah….siapa yang berani-beraninya memegang rokku dari belakang, harus kuberi pelajaran.

" jadi siapa yang pakai rok seperti ini…? Lhoo…? Oh, jadi suho…."

"Hoi, apa yang kau lakukan yeol…DUAAK!"Hah…aku puas sekali setelah berhasil menendang muka orang mesum yang kurang ajar menggodaku.

"KRIS! Kau tak apa?" teriak gadis-gadis yang berada di dekatnya.

"kris?"

"Selalu. Selalu saja bilang 'tidak sengaja'. Sebenarnya apa mau kalian?! Jangan ganggu aku! PABBO! MATI SAJA SANA!" teriakku muak.

"Kasar sekali….padahal itu salah Chanyeol. Kris….kau baik-baik saja?"

"hahaha….._ah appo_..hahaha…"

"apa kepalamu terbentur juga?" dasar Chanyeol bodoh.

**Pulang Sekolah…**

Shhh….hari ini benar-benar melelahkan, aku ingin segera pulang dan menenangkan diri. Saat membuka loker hari ini pun, banyak sekali paku di dalamnya dan sebuah note yang berisi ancaman seperti biasa. Aku tidak tahu apa salahku sebenarnya…..

"_suho-ssi…..Kim Joonmyeon-ssi! Annyeong…."_

Ah….siapa? hmm….melihat luka di tangannya aku baru ingat dia laki-laki yang ku tendang tadi pagi di tangga.

"apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyaku pada lelaki….entah bernama siapa.

"aku ingin minta maaf."

"minta maaf? Untuk apa?"

"ini untuk temanku. Orang yang menarik rokmu adalah Chanyeol, dia sahabat baikku. Suho-ssi sekelas d dengannya kan?"

"mungkin. Aku tidak pernah berbicara dengan mereka…."

"dia memang sedikit keterlaluan, tapi dia tidak memiliki niat buruk. Tapi kau tetap tidak terima ya? _Suho-sii mianhamnida…"_

Ah….baru kali ini ada yang meminta maaf setulus itu karena kesalahan yang dibuat oleh orang lain padaku. Entah mengapa aku merasa gugup dan tidak sadar meremas kertas ancaman di tanganku. Mungkin, aku merasa bersalah. Tidak, bukan mugkin tapi aku memang benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"ani…eng…aku….hhh mian telah menendangmu."

"haha, maaf…tapi tendangan berputarmu itu…hahaha…" sial….aku benar-benar malu." Ah…._mian. jeongmal."_

"gwenchana…"

"menurutku Suho-ssi itu orang yang menarik…"

"me-menarik? Menarik karena dapat dipermainkan?"

"bukan begitu. Aku suka gadis menarik seperti Suho-ssi."

"aku tidak mengerti."

"maksudku menarik itu…..bagaimana menjelaskannya yaa…."

"tidak perlu dijelaskan!" ucapku sambil pergi meninggalkannya.

Aku tidak mengerti dan terlu malas untuk memfikirkan kembali maksud orang itu. Lebih baik aku menjenguk Kitty, kucing yang kurawat sembunyi-sembunyi di halaman belakang sekolah. Dia pasti sudah sangat lapar. Walaupun kucing kampung biasa, Kitty sangat lucu dan manja mirip seperti Byul yang kupelihara di rumah.

"jangan dimakan lagi. Kau akan sakit perut kalau makan terlalu banyak." Ucapku sambil menarik wadah makan Kitty dan menyimpannya kembali. Saatnya pulang sekarang.

"hei…."

"huh…."aku terlonjak kaget. " se-sekarang ada apa lagi?"

"ayo, kita berteman."

"hah?" apa yang dikatakan orang ini?

"kita tukeran…" ucapnya sambil menunjukkan _handphonenya._

"tukaran HP?" ha? Kenapa? Buat apa? Kenapa dia ingin HPku?"shirreo…"

"maksudku tukaran nomor, bukan HPnya."

"a-ah….shirreo…"

"baiklah….kalau begitu…ini, hubungi aku kapan saja." Katanya sambil menyerah kan note berisi nomor teleponnya. Aah….namanya Wu yifan atau Kris?"

"tanganmu terluka ketika kutendang bukan? Ambilah plesterku…"

"ooh…gomawo. A-ah tapi lukaku tidak akan sembuh dengan plester sekecil ini."

"kau mau berapa? Aku bawa banyak….katakan saja kalau masih kurang."

"tidak, bukan itu maksudku…."

"baiklah….aku harus pergi…"

"Suho….gomawo…."

Aaahhh…..dia tersenyum padaku. Pasti wajahku sudah memerah. Aku segera berlari meninggalkannya pergi.

**Kris POV**

Hmmm….apa dia membenciku?

**TBC**

**Akhirnyaaaa selesai chapter pertama. Bener-bener butuh review reader buat nambah semangat nerusin chapter selanjutnya. Kalau banyak yg gak suka (gak ada review) ya gak dilanjutin…..saya mengakui kalau ini berantakan :D**

**Gamsahamnida #bow…**


	2. Chapter 2

Chanpter 2 : First Kiss

**Title : Say "I Love You"**

**Cast : Kim Joonmyeon (Suho)**

** Wu Yifan (Kris)**

** Park Chanyeol**

** Byun Baekhyun**

** And EXO member**

**Genre : Romance, little angst, GS**

**Mohon maaf sebelumnya, buat yg chapter 1 kmaren karena salah di **_**settingnya **_**ada beberapa komen yang gak muncul di post. Tapi sekarang sudah dibenerin ^^ semoga chapter ini gak berantakan kaya chap sebelumnya :D**

**Masih berharap banget **_**review**_** dari semua readers. Ah iya….karna chapter selanjutnya kayaknya bakal banyak bged pair (walaupun ada yang cuma numpang lewat) kalau mau **_**request**_** pair bisa langsung di kolom **_**review.**__**Happy reading….:D**_

**Chapter Sebelumnya….**

"_baiklah….kalau begitu…ini, hubungi aku kapan saja." Katanya sambil menyerah kan note berisi nomor teleponnya. Aah….namanya Wu yifan atau Kris?"_

"_tanganmu terluka ketika kutendang bukan? Ambilah plesterku…"_

"_ooh…gomawo. A-ah tapi lukaku tidak akan sembuh dengan plester sekecil ini."_

"_kau mau berapa? Aku bawa banyak….katakan saja kalau masih kurang."_

"_tidak, bukan itu maksudku…."_

"_baiklah….aku harus pergi…"_

"_Suho….gomawo…."_

**Chapter 2…..**

**Suho POV, At Home**

Kenapa dia berbicara seperti itu padaku. Padahal kami tidak saling mengenal. Mengejutkan. Sudah lama aku tidak berbicara dengan seseorang di sekolah. Dia juga memberikan nomor telepon.

"_Suho….gomawo…."_

Ternyata ada orang yang senyumnya seperti itu. A-ah kenapa aku jadi terus memikirkannya, aku merasa mukaku terasa panas. Tapi bukan berarti aku mau meneleponnya. Jangan salah paham. Hah…siapa yang akan salah paham dasar Suho _pabbo! K_enapa aku jadi terus-terusan gugup seperti ini. Bahkan pemilik toko tempatku bekerja paruh waktu sampai bertanya apakah aku sakit, karena wajahku yang memerah. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Jangan memikirkan yang tidak perlu lagi, pada akhirnya dia juga akan mengkhianatiku seperti yang lain. Lebih baik aku tidur, semoga besok keadaan sudah kembali seperti sebelumnya. Semoga…

**Next Day**

"Suho -ya…"

Aish…..kenapa dengan orang ini, kenapa sejak sampai di sekolah pagi tadi hingga sekarang memasuki jam istirahat kedua dia selalu mengikutiku. Apa dia tidak punya kerjaan lain, atau ada yang salah dengan otaknya gara-gara tendanganku kemarin. Aah….aku yakin Tuhan membenciku kali ini.

"Suho -ya…"

Apa mungkin dia dendam padaku, tapi aku sudah minta maaf.

"hey, Suho -ya…"

Baiklah kesabaranku sudah habis. Aku mulai kesal. Bisakah orang ini hilang dari kehidupanku sekarang juga. Ya tuhan….aku memohon padamu dengan sangat, munculkan naga untuk memakan orang yang bernama Kris yang sibuk mengikutiku sampai sekarang.

"bisakah kau tidak memanggil nama kecilku, Kris-ssi." Bagus….aku sudah memasang wajah sedatar mungkin.

"kenapa kau tidak meneleponku? Aku menunggu semalaman tau"

Langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan eoh -_- kalau ini serial manga pasti sudah muncul perempatan di kepalaku.

"Berhentilah mengikutiku! Selain itu aku tidak pernah bilang mau meneleponmu."

"Setidaknya, sebentar saja…"

"aku benci HP!"

"eh? jadi bagaimana kau menghubungi temanmu?" bicaranya yang seolah sangat mengenalku membuatku semakin kesal.

"aku tidak mempunyai teman! Kau bisa lihat di kontakku hanya ada nomor rumah dan tempat kerjaku saja. Manusia itu cepat sekali mengkhianati orang lain. Dan sekolah hanya perkumpulan orang bodoh yang ingin memanfaatkan orang disekitarnya. Semua orang memainkan masing-masing perannya dengan sangat baik seperti halnya sebuah permainan. Lalu setelah bosan akan mereka tinggalkan. Karena itulah aku tidak ingin bergaul dengan mereka.

"tidak semua orang seperti itu!"

"semuanya begitu….aku tidak butuh teman."

Setelah berkata seperti itu aku langsung berlari meninggalkannya. Apakah perkataanku terlalu kasar. Oh tuhan maafkan aku sekali lagi.

**Pulang Sekolah…**

Seperti biasa sepulang sekolah, aku langsung pergi ke toko roti tempatku bekerja paruh waktu. Pemilik toko itu sangat baik sehingga aku betah bekerja disana. Walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka makanan manis, tapi melihat orang yang tertawa bahagia karena makanan manis itu menjadi hiburan tersendiri untukku. Cukup ampuh untuk menghilangkan stress karena kegiatan di sekolah.

Haah….hari ini aku harus lembur karena pekerja yang biasa menggantikanku sakit, membuatku terpaksa harus pulang sedikit larut. Saat di perjalanan pulang melewati gang seorang diri entah mengapa aku merasa ada yang mengikutiku, tapi saat menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang aku tak menemukan siapapun. Oke….aku anggap itu hanya halusinasiku saja di tempat sepi ini.

Tap…tap…tap….

Hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang aku mendengar langkah orang lain di belakangku. Semakin cepat langkahku, semakin cepat pula langkah seseorang itu. Eomma….aku takut. Aku langsung berlari dan masuk ke minimarket tidak jauh dari tempatku berada.

Dari dalam minimarket aku melihat orang yang dari tadi mengikutiku tetap menunggu di luar. Ah…aku ingat dia orang yang sering datang ke toko. Apa mungkin arah rumah kami sama? Tapi, daritadi dia tetapa berdiri disana, dan menatap kea rah sini. Ini bukan kebetulan….dia memang mengikutiku.

"apa yang harus kulakukan, ah…lebih baik aku meminta eomma menjemputku." Ucap ku bermonolog sambil mencoba menghubungi eomma. Eomma cepat angkat teleponnya!

Aku menatap kertas yang ada di genggamanku. Haruskah? Sepertinya aku tak punya pilihan lain.

**Author POV**

"woaaahh….Baekki seperti biasa suaramu yang terbaik!" heboh Chanyeol setelah Baekhyun menyelesaikan lagunya.

"Kris giliranmu…." Membiarkan Chanyeol dan menyerahkan _microphone_ pada Kris.

"gomawo….aah sebentar ada telepon." Kata kris tersenyum dan melihat HPnya yang bergetar dan menunjukkan sebuah nomor asing menghubunginya.

"Yeoboseyo…"

"_Kris….ini Suho. Tolong kumohon….tolong aku."_

"Tenanglah. Dimana kau sekarang?"

"_di minimarket dekat sekolah."_

"tetap disana! Aku akan segera tiba."

"_baik."_

Kris merasa suara Suho bergetar karena ketakutan yang membuatnya sangat khawatir. Tanpa memperdulikan teman-temannya di tempat karaoke itu ia langsung berlari untuk menemui Suho, sebelum hal buruk terjadi pada "teman baru"nya itu.

"ada apa?" tanya Kris sesampainya di minimarket tempat Suho berada dengan nafas terengah.

"itu…laki-laki yang ada di luar itu. Dia selalu datang ke toko tempatku bekerja. Tapi hari ini, dia mengikutiku sejak aku meninggalkan toko sampai kesini." Masih terlihat ketakutan pada suara Suho.

"sudah berapa lama kau disini?"

"kira-kira tiga puluh lima menit…."

" kalau begitu dia benar-benar menguntitmu." Kris membelalakkan mata karena ucapan Suho. Sudah jelas orang yang mengikutinya itu penguntit.

"tapi…aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana? Ibuku tidak mengangkat telepon dan aku tidak tahu harus menghubungi siapa! Kris?"

"ini."

"ice cream?" ucap suho bingung

"aku kepanasan karna berlari. Aku mengerti maksudnya. Ayo…"

Badan Suho seketika menegang karena lengan Kris yang tiba-tiba sudah melingkar di pundaknya. Tapi ia tidak sempat berpikir lagi karena kris yang langsung menariknya keluar dari minimarket dan berjalan menuju orang yang tadi menguntitnya.

"tenang saja…" ucap kris dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Suho.

"kau….siapa laki-laki ini?" tanya 'stalker' Suho saat mereka berdua berada di depannya.

"suho….saranghae."

"eh?"

Tubuh suho membeku, karena setelah pernyataan mengejutkan yang diucapkan Kris bibirnya sudah menempel ketat dengan bibir Kris. Hanya sekedar menempel. Tapi untuk Suho ia merasa tubuhnya meleleh karena ciuman itu. Kenangan-kenangannya bahagia selama hidup tiba-tiba membuncah memenuhi kepalanya. Dan ribuan kupu-kupu terasa menggelitik perutnya.

Ciuman ini….Suho tidak tahu ini takdir atau bukan….

"dia sudah pergi. Suho?"

Tapi yang pasti….ciuman itu pertama kali untuknya…..pertama kali ia berciuman.

"Suho…kenapa wajahmu memerah? Kau mengerti kan? Tadi itu hanya…."

"aku mengerti! Aku mengerti jadi….." wajah Suho semakin memerah memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"…jangan-jangan, itu pertama kalinya….? Mian, aku….."

"t-t-tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu minta maaf."

"ya. Tapi…."

" sudang kubilang tidak apa-apa kan! Hmm…sebenarnya aku tidak mengira kau akan datang."

"aku senang kau meneleponku. Setidaknya aku bisa membantumu. Ah…kau mau es krim?" ucap Kris tersenyum.

"gomawo…."

"suho….ayo pulang sama-sama."

"aah.. a-aku akan bayar setengah eskrimnya."

" Tidak usah. Aku sudah dapat bayarannya. Ciuman pertamamu….."

Suho tidak mengerti Kris. Tapi mungkin, dia akan mencoba sedikit mempercayai Kris mulai saat ini.

#####

**Suho POV**

"_Suho….annyeong."_

"_kau lama Kris…"_

"_ayo berangkat…."_

"_a-ah appo…."_

"_suho….gwenchana?" ucap Kris tersenyum dan memelukku…_

Aku langsung terhenyak dan membuka mata. Hahh….mimpi apa-apaan ini! Kris itu adalah laki-laki paling popular di sekolah. Sedangkan aku adalah orang yang paling dijauhi di sekolah. Namun sekarang….kemanapun aku pergi pasti Kris selalu membayangiku. Aku bahkan mulai dekat dengan kedua temannya, Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan kehidupanku menjadi berbalik arah seperti ini.

"suho, annyeong!"

"ah….baekhyun-ssi."

"panggil aku _baekki_ saja. ah kemarin aku menemukan benda lucu di rumah. Silakan ambil satu." Kata bakhyun sambil menunjukkan sepasang gantungan kunci berbulu yang lucu.

"apa ini? Bola bulu?" ucap chanyeol tiba-tiba dan mengambil salah satu gantungan kunci itu.

"yeolie…..hentikan itu untuk suho."

Bukankah kehidupanku benar-benar berubah sekarang. Keberadaan Kris, keramahan Baekhyun, candaan Chanyeol setiap hari menjadi kebiasaan baru di hidupku. Tapi anak laki-laki itu….

"hei suho, apa kau menyukai Kris?"

"eh?" kenapa baekhyun tiba-tiba…..

"sudah berciuman?"

"eug, a-ani….."

"sudah berapa kali?" hei pertanyaan macam apa ini baek….

"ka…kami, hanya pernah ciuman sekali." Sepertinya wajahku sudah seperti tomat.

"sudah kuduga. Soalnya Suho itu cantik jadi aku yakin dia akan menciummu. Aku juga pernah berciuman dengan Kris."

"eh…mwo?"

"Dulu saat di _junior high school_, aku sering di _bully_ karena dadaku. Tapi Kris menyelamatkanku dengan kata-katanya. Dia selalu memikirkan orang lain dan melindungi mereka dengan caranya sendiri. Hebat ya! Padahal sampai saat ini, aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri."

"baek, apa kau…eung…Kris…."

"ya…aku menyukainya. Tapi percuma saja. Kris itu tipe yang takkan mencium gadis yang benar-benar dicintainya. Mungkin dia menahan diri saat bersama gadis itu. Gosipnya, dia sudah mencium semua gadis cantik di sekolah. Tapi tampaknya ada satu gadis yang belum….Zitao dari kelas B. dia itu cinta pertama Kris. Ah..…lagipula untuk sekarang aku sudah menyukai orang lain."

Zitao? Huang Zitao dari kelas B?

######

**At Home. Suho POV**

_Drrrt….drrrt…..drrttt….._

Kelas B….kelas B…_Drrt….drrrt….drrtt….._

Ah….ada panggilan masuk. Kris?

"ne?"

"_suho? Kau sudah tidur?_

"sudah."

"_maaf membangunkanmu. Kau mau ikut jalan-jalan besok malam? Besok, aku akan pergi dengan anak kelas B."_

"ah, tentang gadis bernama Zitao. Apa dia ikut?"

"_ya…"_

"kudengar dia cinta pertama Kris."

"_ya. Wae?"_

"aku juga dengar gosip kalau kau sudah mencium semua gadis di sekolah. Mereka bilang kau itu suka gonta-ganti perempuan, tapi kau belum pernah mencium Tao-ssi. Jadi mungkin saja kau malu saat bersama gadis itu."

"_ah..haha..kau ini balak-blakan sekali. Aku tidak pernah melakukannya karna aku tidak mau. Hanya itu. Jadi besok bagaimana?"_

"aku tidak ikut."

"_h-hey, suho…." Tuuut….tuuut….tuuut…._

Hahhh…..aku tidak mau dengar apapun lagi. Apa yang kaukatakan dan kaulakukan itu berbeda sekali…..!

Tao-ssi itu terlihat seperti boneka, berlawanan sekali denganku. Huh, aku penasaran Kris masih menyukainya atau tidak. Aku….tidak suka ini. Meski hal itu ada alasannya, tapi tetap saja dia menciumku tanpa ijin. Lalu kenapa dia tidak mau melakukannya dengan Tao-ssi. Dia memperlakukan gadis itu dengan baik. Dia benar-benar peduli dengan gadis yang disukainya. Itu artinya….gadis lain hanyalah selingan baginya. Harusnya aku menyadari itu dari awal…

**TBC**

**Chapter dua finish…**

**Kayaknya abis ini bakal lama update karna UTS…..jadi kalau lama maaaaaaf banget**

**untuk chap depan special chanbaek…..^^**

_**review juseyo….**_


End file.
